Suzanne
by Tunnel de sucre
Summary: Imaginez. Une jolie fille appelée Anaëlle se retrouve perdue dans cette île. Elle qui a toujours été une fervente dépendeuse des animaux rencontre un singe géant, apparemment gardien de cette île. Visualisez sa joie, sa terreur, ses questions. Sauf qu'ici, Anaëlle est une vieille femme porteuse d'un stade très avancé de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Singulier vous ne trouvez pas ?


Source d'inspiration : "Kong : Skull island"

* * *

Suzanne soupire, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est ici. Suzanne sourit, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne veut pas partir. Suzanne inspire, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a oublié comment rentrer chez elle. Suzanne expire, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a oublié comment elle était arrivé ici. Suzanne redresse un peu son dos voûté, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a oublié où elle vivait avant. Suzanne empoigne son bâton et sort de la pièce délabrée, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a oublié qu'elle avait eu une vie avant cet endroit. Suzanne soupire. Suzanne sourit. Suzanne inspire. Suzanne expire. Suzanne sort de la pièce avec son bâton et son chapeau.

Suzanne a oublié pourquoi, mais elle sait qu'ici, elle est en sécurité. Suzanne a oublié où elle ne devait surtout pas aller. Alors Suzanne avance, dans les herbes folles, pour aller chercher à manger. Suzanne commence a être un peu âgée pour ça. Mais Suzanne a oublié les 40 années précédant cet endroit. Elle a même commencé à oublier les 30 autres années qu'elle a passé ici. À moins que ça ne soit 30 ans en dehors d'ici, et 40 autres ici ? Suzanne a oublié. Suzanne a oublié la notion du temps, du sien comme celui du monde. La seule notion qui reste à Suzanne, c'est le jour et la nuit. Mais celle-là aussi, Suzanne peut venir à l'oublier. Alors Suzanne se remémore tout les jours.

1 : Respirer.

2 : Manger et boire.

3 : Dormir.

4 : Marcher.

5 : Suzanne.

Suzanne peut oublier comment lasser ses chaussures. Comment tailler une pointe. Elle peut oublier son passé loin d'ici, comme celui en ces terres sauvages. Comment cuisiner les légumes. Comment cuire une viande crue. Comment avoir le plus de calorie et éviter les carences, bien qu'elle le fasse par automatisme de survie. Mais Suzanne ne veut pas oublier son nom. Alors, Suzanne le répète jusqu'à en oublier tout le reste. Jusqu'à ce que même en dormant, elle entende sa propre voix prononcer ce mot aux deux syllabes orphelines. Suzanne. Suzanne. Suzanne. Su-Zanne.

Suzanne évolue parmi les branchages. Avant, Suzanne aurait pu marcher ici tranquillement les mains croisées dans son dos. Mais Suzanne n'en avait plus l'équilibre, et il lui faut une branche pour la soutenir, maintenant. Alors Suzanne avance avec sa cane en laissant sur son sillage de fines traces de pas dans la boue. Suzanne a oublié qu'il avait plut la veille.

Suzanne marche pendant... Une heure. Ou peut-être deux. Ou alors un quart d'heure. Suzanne ne se souvient plus. Elle a marché sur l'île, c'est tout. Et encore. Suzanne est-elle consciente qu'il s'agit d'une île ? Comment est-ce que Suzanne a put arriver ici ? C'est une bonne question. Question à laquelle Suzanne n'a pas la réponse. Peut-être Suzanne a-t-elle suivit son mari pendant la guerre ? C'est possible ça ? Ou une expédition de l'armée qui s'est mal terminée pour Suzanne ? Était elle dans l'armée ? Suzanne ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle sait, ce qu'elle sait vraiment, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Suzanne.

Elle ne sait plus ce qu'il y avait avant ses cheveux blancs. Elle ne se rappelle de la couleur de ses yeux que quand elle se regarde dans l'eau. Or, Suzanne ne s'est pas regardée dans l'eau aujourd'hui. Donc elle ne se souvient plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Et plus important encore, ça veut dire qu'elle a oublié de boire.

Avant, Suzanne aurait pincé sa peau pour vérifier son élasticité. C'était une valeur sûre. Mais Suzanne a oublié qu'il fallait se pincer la peau pour vérifier son élasticité, pour vérifier qu'elle a bu au cours des dernières 48 heures.

Alors Suzanne sourit doucement et avance encore dans les branchages. Jusqu'à la nourriture, jusqu'à l'eau, jusqu'à une civilisation. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle est allé chercher. Mais Suzanne ne sait plus comment retourner à son campement. Alors elle avance dans la broussaille. Non sans chercher un but à cette expédition.

Elle regarda une petite falaise escarpée en face du chemin qu'elle pratiquait. Les crevasses ressemblaient à des lacérations. L'eau avait lacéré la montagne ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Suzanne ne regarde déjà plus dans cette direction. Elle a été distraite et a oublié les lacération de la montagne.

Ce sur quoi elle tomba, et ce n'est pas une hyperbole, elle est vraiment tombée, n'était pas vraiment ceux à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses jambes l'avaient emmenée à une vue donnant sur toute l'île. La dame âgée redécouvrit qu'elle était sur une île. Elle sentit ses yeux inondés de la merveille de cet endroit. Sa mémoire ne défaillait pas tant que ça, finalement. Oubliant ce qu'un médecin des années 80 aurait décrit comme la maladie d'Alzheimer, la vieille femme resta ainsi sur le sol complètement anesthésiée du col du fémur qu'elle venait de se briser. Elle oublia même ses troubles de l'équilibre, sa raideur, ses quelques tremblements.

Tout ce qu'elle savait désormais, c'est...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de se le répéter. De se le remémorer encore une fois. Car un bel animal se profilait à l'horizon. Elle ne savait plus de quelle espère il s'agissait. Mais il était plus grand que tout les arbres qu'il pouvait y avoir ici. Elle fit un signe de la main. Saluant cette magnifique créature balafrée des méfaits de conquérants de cette île.

S'il y avait bien une chose que... Que cet animal dont elle avait oublié le nom, ne pouvait soigner, bien qu'il soit le gardien de l'île, c'était le mal qui rongeait le cerveau et le corps tout entier de cette vieille dame.

— **Mon petit, je me rappelle pas ton nom. Ça te dérange si je t'en donne un ? **Aucune réponse. Car elle n'avait pas articulé le moindre de ses mots. Elle se releva doucement. Dénuée de précautions, elle avança vers le bord de la falaise, à la rencontre de l'animal gardien.

La vieille femme avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom désormais. Mais elle ressentait, mais sans le savoir, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle se laissa tomber dans les pattes à la morphologie fort palmaire.

— **Ça te plait comme nom, Suzanne ? **Le grand singe leva sa main vers son visage, pour mieux voir les yeux de la vieille femme. Les yeux bleus, quasi éteints par la fatigue et vitreux, mais brillants de bonheur. L'animal repoussa les soyeux cheveux blancs du visage de la petite humaine. Se rappelant comme ils avaient pensé tout les humains morts. Comme ils avaient pensé tout les Kong aussi morts que les Rampants (hors récit : c'est le bipès pas content, l'ennemi de Kong, le lézard/serpent en version dino).

Cette Kong là s'appelait désormais Suzanne. L'une s'endormi paisiblement alors que l'autre venait de naître.


End file.
